a certain broken memory
by akeera13
Summary: The sixth level 5... no one knows his name... his face.. his power.. there were no data bout him.. many people says he isn't real... but in fact... he is real...
1. Chapter 1

_**i do not own to aru majutsu no index**_

A certain broken memory

**Academy City **is a landlocked sovereign city-state whose territory consists of a walled enclave within the Tokyo Metropolitan Employment Area. As the city's name suggests, it is a city of several schools and institutions of higher learning from kindergarten to university level that learn side-by-side along with the scientists who research on psychic powers and higher technology, the latter being one of the primary reasons for its establishment. It is the most advanced city in the world and its technology is said to be 30 years ahead of the world. and this is the story about a certain esper.

The sixth level 5...

no one knows his name...

his face..

his power..

there were no data bout him..

many people says he isnt real...

but in fact...

he is real...

* * *

a boy with black short short hair wearing a ragged piece of cloth to cover his upper body is seen running in a black alley "(i have to run faster... faster... this is bad..)" the boy thought as he try to run faster but fall "(i dont...have...any...power...left)" then he collapse

* * *

"onee-sama~!" shout a girl in pig tails wearing tokiwadai uniform as she teleport and hug a girl with brown hair who wears tokiwadai uniform as well "ahh~ onee-sama's body~" she said as she touch the girl with brown hair's chest "KUROKO!" scream that girl as she shock kuroko with her electricity "ahh~ i love the way onee-sama tortures me with her electricity too~" said kuroko while drooling on the floor, "nee~ onee-sama i'm going to meet up with saten-san and uiharu want to come too?" asked kuroko, misaka shook her head "i have something to do" she said as she walk outside the room.

"(could it be that onee-sama is going on a date with that stupid ape?!)" kuroko scream inside her head "i have to follow her!" she said then kuroko teleport outside the door and floow mikoto, mikoto stop on a flower shop and then buy some flowers "could it be- could it be that she really—no! Onee-sama! My only onee-sama!" kuroko scream "this cant be happening..." she said with a disappeared look on her face. Mikoto turn right and then she stop on a grave. "(what is she doing?..And a grave? Who's grave?)" kuroko thought.

Mikoto put the flower on the grave and then she sit on the ground "sorry i havent visited you lately... i've been busy with school and other stuff, dont hate me for that alright?!... hahaha... as if you would hate me.. knowing the fact that you were too kind.. even to stranger.. well you will probably said "don't worry about it" or "don't mind" ah, but sometimes you prank me with your stupid pranks! Seriously that water prank was really pissed me off!" mikoto looks down and then tears flow through her cheek "will you come back?... hahaha... what am i saying..." she said as she wipe her tears and stands up "well i'll visit you later, see you... shinki..." she said as she walks away from the grave.

Kuroko accidently step on a can ,mikoto stop walking "who's there?!" she said "hehehe... you found me... onee-sama..." said kuroko as she walk toward mikoto "oh its just kuroko... wait! So you're the one who have been following me?!" spark of lightning appear around her "KUROKO!" she said as she shock kuroko with her lightning "a-aa-aahh... by the way who's grave is that?" asked kuroko "oh its just someone i knew..." mikoto reply "onee-sama's friend?" asked kuroko with a confused face "well... you can say that..." said mikoto then she look down "he.. died in the terrorist accident three years ago.." said mikoto "terrorist accident? oh when there was a huge exploding sound in the middle of the night... by the time anti-skill arrive the whole building was gone leaving only a big hole on the ground... its hard to believe that the whole building is gone..." said kuroko "yeah... even the latest nuclear wont be able to make a whole building disappear..." said mikoto

* * *

~in a hospital~

a boy wake up in a bed "where am i?..." said that boy, a doctor came in "oh, finally you've ragain consciousness.. right now you're in a hospital a member of judgement found you laying unconscious in an alley.. shinki-kun there is a limit of how careless you can be!" said the doctor who look like a frog "shinki... is that my name? who am i..." said the boy named shinki with a blank eyes "i knew it... you wont be able to remember anything.." the doctor mumble to himself "did you say something?" asked shinki as he stare the doctor with a curious look "your name is kanzaki shinki.."replied the doctor then he walk to the door and went outside the room.

* * *

Suddenly kuroko got a phone call she quickly answer the phone call "this is shirai" she said to the person on the other side of the phone "yes.. yes i'll go there.." then she turn the phone off "judgment job?" mikoto asked her "yes, apparently they found an unconscious person in an alley and now he have just regain consciousness they ask me to ask him a few question" said kuroko as she teleport to the hospital with mikoto.

"I think its this way.." said kuroko as she search for the room. "kuroko i found it! I think its this room!" shout misaka, kuroko walk and then open the door "this is the judgment! She said as she walk into the room, the boy with short black hair in the bed was looking at the sky through the window when kuroko and mikoto comes in "n-no way... it cant be... b-but y-you're... and your hair... its shorter..." said mikoto with a terrified face its as if she have just see a ghost ."is it?" said the boy as he look at mikoto and smile.

to be continue

* * *

heyyaaaa! hi there! i'm akeera13! i'm sorry if its bad!

its my first fanfiction...

i got this idea from my friend!

well i think its a good idea so i try making a fanfiction from his idea!

don't just say it sucks! tell me which one sucks so i can make it better!

i'll be waiting for your reviews!

AND PLEASE... no FLAMMING...SPAMMING.. and other things!


	2. Chapter 2

**i do not own to aru majutsu no index**

* * *

"i'm from the judgment, im here to ask you some question. What's your name? Where do you come from? What are you doing in that alley?" asked Kuroko "umm... the doctor said my name was Kanzaki Shinki.. as for the other question... i don't know the answer.." replied the boy "Mikoto walk to him "you really dont remember me?" asked her with a trembling voice "no, i'm sorry i cant remember anything.." he replied "onee-sama? What's wrong?"Kuroko said, she was confused with the way Mikoto talk.

Tears fell from Mikoto's eyes "are you okay?" asked Shinki "its nothing... just forget it..." Mikoto said as she walk outside the room. "y-you...what did you do?! onee-sama! Wait!" shout Kuroko as she chased Mikoto. Mikoto run to the park and sit on the bench"he's alive... Shinki comes back..." she said, then she remember something Shinki said "_i'm sorry... i can't remember anything..."_ "he finally comes back... but he forget everything... even me..." then a memory echoed _"ah, Mikoto-chan gomen I dont think I will ever come back... gomen... please forget about me and move forward... goodbye Misaka Mikoto... the times I spend with you were really fun! Goodbye..." _

The doctor comes in "Shinki-kun how do you feel?" asked the doctor that looks like a frog "i'm fine..." he said with with a sad look "why cant i remember anything.." said Shinki "you have experienced amnesia" replied the doctor "will i ever be able to remember?" asked Shinki "i'm not quite sure... " answered the doctor "umm who are you? Are you someone I know?" asked Shinki with a confused look "i am Meido Gaeshi also known as the heaven canceler.. and yes i know you Shinki-kun.. i have healed your wounds many times physically and mentally.." said the doctor "I see hahaha it must've been hard healing someone like me!" said Shinki as he laugh

"i'm glad your personality is still the same..." said the doctor named Meido Gaeshi "oh, you can go out of the hospital tomorrow.. here's your bag.." said the doctor as he hand Shinki his bag, Shinki look inside his bag and see a key, wallet, phone and a locket "huh? Why did you have all these?" asked Shinki "well its because before you went to battle you said this to me _"if I came back alive please give this to me, I don't want to lose them in battle" _then I asked you _"what if I lose them or stole your money?"_ then you answered _"you won't"_ so here, i'm returning this and here a data about yourself... it might help you and here books that might help you control your atom control ability"explains meido geshi.

The next day, Shinki change his clothes to a black T-shirt, a white hoodie, and a jeans he also wear the locket "I better get out" he said with a serious face, when he is on the way to his apartment he went through dark alleys to avoid meeting people who know him and then he see a girl surrounded by skill-out "this is the judgement" the girl says of course shinki know its better to not get involved but he cant just walk away and pretend he didn't see anything.

He run towards the skill-out and punch them "are you okay?' asked Shinki with his usual cheerful smile "i'm fine, but this is the judgement's job!" reply the girl with flower on her head "who cares about judgment!-" as he turn around and blast his opponent with his atomic power "even if you're an anti-skill i will still help you.." said Shinki as he smile "whew good thing i read those books last night it really helps!, i'm Kanzaki Shinki nice to meet you!" said Shinki "i'm Uiharu Kazari" said Uiharu.

"Uiharu!" shout Kuroko as she apear out of nowhere with Mikoto "Uiharu-san are you okay?" said Mikoto with a worried face "e-eh aren't you that guy?!" said Kuroko "ah! That girl from the hospital!" said Shinki as she point Kuroko "what are you doing here?!" asked Kuroko "well i just happen to pass by.." answered Shinki as he rubbed the back of his head "he helped me" said Uiharu then she explain the situation "well then see you around.." said Shinki when he's about to turn around "you're going nowhere!" said Kuroko as she grab Mikoto and Shinki's arm and then teleport "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?! I DONT KNOW BUT I WANT TO DO IT AGAIN!" he shout at the park, Mikoto laugh "geez what a noisy guy" said Kuroko then she teleport away "eh.. etto..." said Mikoto "yes what?" Shinki replied with a cheerful smile and then he look at Mikoto with eyes full of curiosity "thank you... for saving uiharu-san"said Mikoto "no biggie~ I mean I cant just left pretending I didn't see anything.." said Shinki

Mikoto smile and then she look at Shinki's locket "that locket" said Mikoto "oh this, i don't know how to open it so i dont know who's picture is inside.. i can open it with force.. but i dont want to... i get the feeling that this is important.. i dont want it to broke" said Shinki, Mikoto look at him as if he was stupid and then laugh "eh? What?" said Shinki slightly confused "take it off... i'll teach you how to open it.." said Mikoto then Shinki take it off and hand it to Mikoto "so its like this and then.. this.. see?" as she teach him how to open it "oh i see!" said Shinki "errr... this is... I think its me... and..." said Shinki then he scratch the back of his neck "oh right I forgot! My name is Kanzaki Shi—" "I know.. your name is kanzaki shinki, 15 years old, your birthday is on 13th January, your blood type is B" said Mikoto when Shinki is about to finish his sentence, "how did you know.." asked Shinki with a shocked face "because… the girl next to you in that locket… is me" replied Mikoto "Huh?! Wait what?... now that I think about it… she looks like you!" Shinki said that in a panic "I'm Misaka Mikoto" said Mikoto

to be continue

* * *

heyyaaaa its me akeera13

thanks for the review, I know I have bad grammar and the story is kinda weird... I'll try fixing my grammar!

I made this fanfiction with my friend

we're just doing this for fun!

Please no flaming, spamming and other things.


	3. Chapter 3

"gomennasai!" said Shinki then he bow in front of Mikoto "w-why are you apologizing?" asked Mikoto with a confused face "eh? I mean I forgot about you.." he replied "its okay, it can't be helped right? I mean you got amnesia" Mikoto said "but really…. That side of you didn't change at all" she said as she look at Shinki's confused face "Onee-sama!" suddenly Kuroko appear out of nowhere "ah, its you again…" said Shinki with a disappointed face "y-you—" suddenly she teleported 3 darts next to Shinki's neck "if you touch my onee-sama I'm going to teleport it inside your body got it?" said Kuroko with dark aura around her "I-I got it…"he said "KU-RO-KO don't just appear out of nowhere and attack people like that!" Mikoto said then Kuroko scream as Mikoto electrocute her "you guys seems close" said Shinki with a smile "of course I am onee-sama's—" before Kuroko can finish her sentence Mikoto electrocute her again.

"well then.. see you later Misaka-san" said Shinki "h-hey are you sure you know your way to your apartment?" asked Mikoto "well… no….." said shinki with a disappeared look on his face "but I'll do something about it! See ya Misaka-san!" said Shinki as he run then he trip on a can and fall "ouch.." he said "are you okay?!" Mikoto shout "I'm fine!" he said then he run again.

* * *

~on his way to his apartment~

" I think…I'm lost…." Said Shinki then he see a boy with spiky hair "sumimasen, do you know how to get to this place?" asked Shinki "yes, I live in that building too" answered the spiky haired boy "umm, I'm Kanzaki Shinki you could say I'm new here…" said Shinki "I'm Kamijou Touma, nice to meet you Kanzaki!" the spiky haired boy named Kamijou Touma replied "you can call me Shinki, Touma" Shinki replied with a smile "got it Shinki" said Touma "Kanzaki… Kanzaki…" Touma said to himself "umm did you said something?" asked Shinki "(could it be… no.. it must be a coincident)" Touma thought to himself then he replied to Shinki "no its nothing", "were here!" said Touma "oh right! Touma I have to buy food, see you later! Thanks for showing the way!" Shinki shout as he run.

* * *

Shinki is seen eating a hamburger as he walk to his apartment, when he is about to open the door he heard something "someone please help me!" the voice come from the elevator "is someone there?" asked shinki "oh! Thank god is that you Shinki?" said the voice from the elevator "huh? Touma? What are you doing?" asked Shinki "can you push the button? I'm stuck here" touma replied "got it" said Shiki then he push the button and the elevator door is open "how long have you been there?" asked Shinki "about… one hour…" said Touma.

Touma open his apartment door then a nun with silver hair comes out "touma! How could you leave me alone without food!" shout the nun then she bite Touma's head "fukou da!" shout Touma as he struggle to release the nun from his head "Kami-yan!~" a boy with blond hair comes out from the room next to him "are this your friend?" asked Shinki then Touma nod and said "yeah this girl is Index, and the boy in front of you is—" "haiiiii I'm Tsuchimikado Motoharu~" said Motoharu as he interrupted Touma "my my its sure is a surprise to see you here" said Motoharu as he look at Shinki "huh?" Shinki said slightly confuse "see you later Kami-yan~" said Motoharu then he walk down the stair.

"Where is your room? Shinki" asked Touma "this room.." Shinki replied as he open the door "eh?! Really? Next to my room?" said Touma, he completely forgot that Index is still biting his head "well then see you tomorrow, Touma" said shinki then he walk into his room. "this… this is where I live?!" shout Shinki "this room is so big!" shinki shout then he run to his bed "this bed is big and fluffy too!" Shinki shout as he sit on the bed then he walk to his table and notice some picture there is two picture of him with Mikoto and a picture of him with a girl who look like him, he took that picture "I wonder who she is…." Asked Shinki then he put the picture on his table and then draw his drawer, he see a lot of letter and took one of the letter "KanzakI Kaori…" shinki said then he turn on his phone and search for a contact with that name "found it, so she is my big sister" said Shinki as he look at the contact with the name 'Kaori nee-chan' he put the phone on the table next to his bed and then he lay down on his bed.

* * *

On a rooftop Motoharu is seen holding his phone "yo, Kanzaki nee-chin" said Motoharu "why do you call me? Tsuchimikado Motoharu" said the person on the other side of the phone "I have a good news" said Motoharu "it seems your brother is still allive~" said Motoharu "that can't be! 3 years ago he—" "died in the explosion?" said Motoharu before the person on the other side of the phone named Kanzaki Kaori can finish her sentence "I won't force you to believe me, you can come here and see him yourself~" said Motoharu then he turn off his phone. "now.. what are yu going to do? Kanzaki Kaori" said Motoharu.

* * *

Meanwhile in a certain mysterious Windowless Building, "I know he'll come back.. Kanzaki Shinki"said a man with silver hair, floating upside down and connected to wires, inside a tube of red liquid, named Aleister Crowley "I guess I better make him an ID. Welcome back.. academy city's war dog.." he said.

* * *

yo! its me akeera13!

sorry for my bad grammar, i'll try fixing it!

i'm just doing this for fun with my friend!

please.. no spamming, flaming and other thinng..


	4. Chapter 4

A boy woke up and then he turn off his alarm clock, he change his white t-shirt and shorts he wear to sleep with black t-shirt and jeans, he put his cellphone inside his pocket, wear his headphone around his neck, walk to the door and grab his white hoodie. He lock his apartment door then he heard someone voice "it you!" said a girl with silver hair and green eyes "what's your name?" Index asked "I'm Kanzaki Shinki" Shinki replied "Shinki…." Index called him with puppy eyes "what?" asked Shinki with sweatdrop behind his head, "I'm hungry…" said Index, Shinki unlock his apartment door and then he open the door "come in.. I'll make you some food" said Shinki then he came in followed by Index.

Shinki later comes out from the kitchen with a plate full of fried rice, "here" Shinki said as he hand Index the food Index take the food and take a bite "it good!" said Index with sparkling eyes "really? Thanks it's the first time I cook" said Shinki with a smile "the first time?" asked Index "well I don't remember anything before tomorrow.. I wake up in the hospital without any memory.." Shinki tells Index about his amnesia "I see" said Index then she eats the food, "Shinki see you later! Thanks for the food!" Index said then she run outside his apartment.

* * *

~in the hospital~

"Shinki-kun, you're here" said the doctor named Meido Gaeshi also known as Heaven Canceller "what do you want to talk about?" asked Shinki "here, tomorrow you will have a system scan in kirigaoka girls academy" said Heaven Canceller as he hand Shinki a letter "girls academy? But I'm a boy!" said Shinki "kirigaoka academy is a school dedicated to raise student with rare ability, and your ability allowing you to take control of every atom in this world is really rare, that is why I ask them to do your system scan" explain Heaven Canceller "I see…. I got it" said Shinki "sorry for causing you a lot of trouble" said Shinki then he walk to the door, open it and walk outside the room.

* * *

In an alley Shinki is surrounded by four mans in suit looking exactly the same "are you guys quadruplets? You look exactly the same, What do you want with me?" asked Shinki then one of the man try to punch Shinki, Shinki dodge that man's punch, the man's hand hit the wall and the wall crack "what the—" Shinki said with a shocked face. Shinki look at the man's hand, the skin in his hand was torn off because of hitting the wall until it cracked, but what makes Shinki shocked is not his torn off skin, its his metal arm under his skin "I knew it, you guys are not a human.. then.. I can go all out against a bunch of android!" said Shinki, "I was planning to blow you all at once but… that'll be boring" said Shinki he take a deep breath and concentrate. One of the androids shoot him with a gun before the bullet can hit him he swing his hand up and the bullet went up "I just discover a new ability~ thanks~" said Shinki then all of the androids shoot him, it looks like he repel all of the bullet like accelerator but actually he was controlling them. All of the bullets hit the androids and the fall, Shinki walk closer to find out about the androids he saw something like a code on the androids neck "3000, 3001, 3002, 3003… what is this? Code numbers?" said Shinki, not long after Shinki check the Androids body they self destruct, he quickly set his barrier "damn it… I knew this'll happen" said Shinki then he started to walk again.

* * *

In the park he sat on one of the benches while listening to music with his headphone. He is thinking about the androids that attack him earlier suddenly someone remove his headphone "of course you didn't hear me! You were wearing your headphone!" said Mikoto "I was just thinking.." Shinki replied "listening to music to help you calm down and think carefully.. that's just like you" said Mikoto "really?" Shinki replied with a smile "hey, are there something troubling you?" said Mikoto with a serious look "nope, what makes you said that?" Shinki replied "don't lie to me.. I know there's something troubling you.." said Mikoto "like I've said there is nothing troubling me" said Shinki with a smile "just now you're thinking that you shouldn't tell me because you don't want to cause me any trouble" said Mikoto.

"(I have to change the topic.. somehow..)" he thought "Misaka-san! Look!" he said as he point the sky, suddenly a spark appear near Mikoto's head "do you really think I'll fall for that?!" Mikoto shout then Shinki see the gekota on Mikoto's bag "Misaka-san! Look a flying gekota!" Shinki shout as he point the sky, Mikoto turn around with sparkling eyes "eh?! Really?! Where?!" Mikoto shout as she look at the sky with no flying gekota "pfftt… hahaha! Misaka-san actually fall for that stupid trick!" Shinki said then he laugh, he laugh so hard that his eyes started to get teary "SHINKI.. it seems you got a death wish" said Mikoto with black aura around her "eh? Seriously? I'm just joking…" said Shinki with a sweat drop behind his head. Mikoto take a coin from her skirt pocket, Shinki jump three steps behind and then Mikoto throw the coin and fires her railgun "Die you idiot!" said Mikoto, Shinki swing his hand up and the electricity went up Shinki sigh "I'll tell you, just calm down will you?" asked shinki

To Be Continued

* * *

heyaaa... it's me akeera12~

sorry for my bad grammar

please.. no flaming, spamming and other stuff!


	5. Chapter 5

"so this androids attack you…" said a girl with brown hair named Misaka Mikoto A young boy named Kanzaki Shinki nodded "and there's something like a code number on their neck.." said Shinki "do you remember the number ?" asked Mikoto "3000, 3001, 3002, 3003 I wanted to check the androids again but it self destructed" said Shinki then a letter from his pocket fall, Mikoto pick it up "what business do you have in Kirigaoka Girls Academy?" asked Mikoto "system scan.. that's what the doctor said" replied Shinki "the doctor? You mean that gekota doctor?" asked Mikoto "well yeah.. he know me before I got amnesia and he's been taking care of me now.." said Shinki

Mikoto stand up and then she walk towards the vending machine and kick it while shouting "CHASER!" "pan—no wait.. SHORTS?!" Shinki shout without realizing it "y-you see it?" said Mikoto while blushing, Shinki shook his head "I don't! I don't! I don't! well I did see it.. but I didn't mean to!" said Shinki "DIE YOU PERVERT" Mikoto shout and try to shock Shinki with her electricity but fail because Shinki put his barrier "Misaka-san! Are you trying to kill me?!" Shinki shout "oh right, how did you do that to my railgun?" Mikoto asked him about his ability when her railgun went up instead of hitting him "I know you can make a barrier, blow things, and move things like a telekinesis but I've never seen you doing that" Mikoto asked "well I just find this ability earlier when I was fighting those androids, I call it 'repel' It allows me to repel anything in a chosen direction" Shinki explains his new ability called 'repel'.

Suddenly someone tap Shinki's shoulder "yo , Shinki!" said a certain spiky haired boy named Kamijou Touma "yo! Touma! What are you doing here?" asked Shinki "I'm just—Wait! What are you doing here biribiri!" Touma replied as he point Mikoto "MY NAME IS MISAKA MIKOTO!" Mikoto shout as she shock touma with her electricity, Touma block her attack with his right arm "Touma is that your esper power?" asked Shinki "yeah" Touma replied "Shinki!, you knew this idiot?" asked Mikoto "I live next to him" both of them answer in unison while pointing each other."what?!" Mikoto shout "see you later Shinki" Touma said then he run.

* * *

Shinki stand"ahh~ I'm bored" said Shinki "lets go to the arcade!" Mikoto said with a smile "sounds like fun" Shinki replied "I'm gonna win!" said Shinki who suddenly feel competitive "the first one to enter the arcade win!" Shinki shout as he run to the arcade "hey! That's cheating!" said Mikoto as she run after Shinki, both of them enter the arcade in the same time. Like a storm they play many multiplayer games, they play the street fighter game which last more than an hour because neither of them want to give up. They were left with one more game to play, it was a boxing arcade game "I won't lose!" Mikoto shout as she punch the machine, her score stop at 100 which was the highest score Shinki punch the machine and his score stop at 99.

"its my victory!, that means you're buying drinks!" Mikoto shout, his pride was wounded from being beaten by a girl. Mikoto wait outside the arcade before long Shinki come back carrying 2 can of soda "Misaka-san! Catch!" Shinki shout as he throw a can of soda at her, Shinki walk toward Mikoto and open his soda, Mikoto oper her soda and the soda burst out "SHI-N-KI" Mikoto who is soaked with soda turn to him with dark aura around her "i didnt do it on purpose!" Shinki said "i'll turn you into charcoal!" Mikoto shout then she struck Shinke with her electicity but Shinki sets his barrier so its useless.

* * *

"i'm back..." Mikoto said as she close the door "welcome back.. WAIT ONEE-SAMA! why are you soaked with soda?!" Kuroko shout "a certain idiot did this" Mikoto replied "'a certain idiot' you mean ape number one?!" Kuroko said "ape number one?" Mikoto asked "that spiky haired ape!" Kuroko said "no, iits not him" Mikoto replied "then ape number two?!" said Kuroko "ape number two?" Mikoto asked "the one with black short hair!" Kuroko replied "oh! you mean Shinki! yeah his the one who did it" Mikoto said while crossing her arms. "onee-sama since your uniform is wet, I, Kuroko will take it off for you!" Kurokko said while drooling "DON'T COME NEAR ME PERVERT!" Mikoto shout then she shock Kuroko with her electricity.

* * *

Meanwhile,Shinki is seen searching for something under his bed. he find a box, when he open it, it was knifes and the knifes were attached to a black straps "knifes? Oh right! I can control them with my power…" he put the stripe around his stomach. He throw one of the knifes up and then control it to hit the target board in his room "right on the target…. Not bad…" he said then he pull out the knife and put it on the stripe again. He took the game console on his table and took off the stripe then he lay on his bed.


	6. Chapter 6

A boy wearing green t-shirt under white jacket is seen reading books then someone knock the door "Kanzaki Shinki-kun are you ready for your system scan?" a man wearing a lab coat asked him, Shinki nodded "do you understand the concept of personal reality? If you don't understand something this will be your chance to ask" the man said "I undersand" Shinki replied as he closed the book. "then please follow me, we will begin your system scan" the man said then he walk outside the library.

They arrived at the gym there were three man wearing lab coat, including the man that he meet I the library. "I will begin the system scan" said one of the man. "your power is atomic manipulation. so you should be able to move things" said the scientist who wear glasses "so? What do you want me to do?" Shinki asked as he took of his jacket and put it next to his bag on the chair "its simple, just move that brick to the floor with red circle" the scientist said. He move the brick to the center of the red circle with no problem at all "don't underestimate me… that was way too easy" Shinki he was annoyed by the scientist "next, defeat the robot in any possible way" the scientist said with a smile on his face then 3 tall robots come and shoot him Shinki dodge the bullet "what the hell?! You're using real bullet?!" Shinki shout, all of the robots shoot him, instead of dodging the bullets he just stand there "whether it's a bullet or even a missile.. nothing can pass through my barrier" Shinki said with confidence "he checked his phone "I'm getting hungry…." Shinki said then he uses his hand to mimic a hand gun and then he pull his middle finger as if he pull the trigger suddenly an exploding sound can be heard throughout the building. All of the scientist were surprised because Shinki just blow a hole on the robots.

"amazing… your calculating speed is faster than all level five…"said one of the scientist "then! This is the birth of the new level five!" said the other scientist "no, this isn't the birth of the new level five.. this boy is actually the sixth rank level five" said the scientist who wear glasses "just think. He had no record of learning in academy city and no one know the sixth level five it kind of makes sense. Right?" the scientist explained. "can I go now?" Shinki asked "yes you can. And your level is five" the scientist replied then Shinki grab his bag and wear his jacket then he walk outside the gym. "really, that boy power is on a completely different level even after he lose his memory. Maybe he can reach level six, I must thank for letting me test that boy" said one of the scientist after Shinki went outside the gym.

* * *

Shinki sit on a bench, took his headphone from his bag and put it on then he eat the hamburger he just bought after he finished eating it he stand and started to walk. Suddenly he felt like someone is calling his name so he took of his headphone and placed it around his neck "SHINKI! Start running!" shout a certain spiky haired boy at him, behind him there are group of thug running after him. Shinki started to run as fast as possible "why did you drag me into this! Touma!" Shinki shout as he run next to Touma.

"finally… I manage to shake them off somehow" Shinki said "I feel bad for leaving Touma" Shinki said then he spot a girl with brown short hair next to her were a girl with pigtails, a girl with long black hair and a girl with flowers on her head"(Misaka-san?)" Shinki thought to himself then he approach the girl with brown hair and tap her shoulder "Misaka-san!" Shinki said "w-w-w-what are you doing here?" Mikoto ask while blushing "Misaka-san~~ who is he? Could it be.. he is your—" before the girl with long hair can finish her sentence Mikoto shout "he's just a friend!" "eh? Just a friend you said.. are you sure he's nothing more?" said the girl with long hair "nope, she's right we are something more" said Shinki "what?! One-sama!" Kuroko shout "really?!" said Kazari "Misaka-san!" said the girl with long hair "its not like that! Shinki what are you talking about!" Mikoto shout "what am I talking about? Well.. we're childhood friends right?" said Shinki with a smile then a long silence went between them "oh its just that" said Kuroko, the girl with long hair and Uiharu.

They sit on the bench "what are you doing here? Stalking onee-sama?" Kuroko asked "I didn't stalk her!" Shinki said "you had system scan right? At Kirigaoka Girls Academy, how did it go?" Misaka asked "Kirigaoka? Are you actually a girl?!" said the girl with long hair "wha— I'm a boy! Who are you anyway?!" Shinki shout, he never thought someone will mistook him for a girl "me? I'm Saten Ruiko" the girl with long haired named Saten Ruiko replied "and this is—" "Uiharu Kazari and Shirai Kuroko" Shinki interrupted her "I already know their name" Shinki said "ehh?! You know him?!" Ruiko shout at Kazari "yes, he saved me from a group of thug" Kazari replied "so how did it go? What level are you?" Mikoto asked him "hmm, it was fine and my level is five" Shinki replied, once again a long silence went between them.

"Level five?!" all of the girls Shout, Shinki nodded "is it really surprising?" said Shinki "well yeah! There are only seven level fives in academy city" Kazari shout "what's your esper power?" Kuroko asked "atom manipulation…. I think.." Shinki replied "I never heard of that ability" said Ruiko "Shinki's ability is a really rare one. It's The ability to reconstruct atomic make-up." explains Mikoto "hehe~ you sure knows a lot about him Misaka-san~" said Ruiko "taking control of every atom in this world… that's a very dangerous ability" said Kuroko "dangerous?" Kazari asked "see you later Misaka-san, I have something to do" said Shinki "something to do? What?" Mikoto asked "clearing the PSP game I played last night!" said Shinki with sparkling eyes "if you keep that up you're going to become lazy" said Mikoto with sweat drop behind her head "I won't!" said Shinki as he started running. "geez, his obsession with games never change" Mikoto said as she turn around "Misaka-san" called Kazari "Misaka-san" Called Ruiko "onee-sama" called Kuroko "eh? What's wrong?" Mikoto said as she walk a few steps back "I think we need to talk" Kuroko with black aura around her.

* * *

heyya its Akeera13!

i know its bad~i'll try to improve my grammar!

please no spamming and flaming! and other thing!


	7. Chapter 7

Mikoto's phone rang, she pick it up to see who called her "(shinki?)" she thought to herself and then she answered the phone _"Misaka-san? This is Shinki"_ said Shinki "it's really you!" said Mikoto as she sit on her bed. Meanwhile in Shinki's room he is laying on his bed while playing PSP "huh? Of course it's me! Anyway I have a favor for you!" said Shinki _"what favor?"_ Mikoto replied "I'd like to go around the city but I'll get lost if I went alone, so I thought I'll ask you to come with me" said Shinki "e-eh?" said Mikoto while blushing "please Misaka-san" said Shinki _"w-well then I got no choices, fine I'll come with you!"_ Mikoto replied "Shinki!" suddenly a nun rushed through the door "wha—Index! What are you doing in my room!" Shinki shout "sphinx jump to your balcony!" Index replied "at least knock!" Shinki said "sorry about that Misaka-san" Shinki said to Mikoto who is on the other side of the phone _"Shinki.. you're in your room right?"_ said Mikoto "y-yes.." Shinki replied nervously "so why did I heard a girl's voice?" said Mikoto "n-no M-Misaka-san.. that's just the voice of a girl from an R-15 galge(dating sim) I'm playing.." Shinki lied with a nervous tone _"DON'T PLAY DUMB YOU IDIOT!"_ Mikoto shout then she hang up. "i got Sphinx!" Index said as she look at Shinki "ohh... that's great" Shinki said with dissapointed look.

* * *

A boy slowly open his eyes and turn his alarm off "achoo!" Shinki sneeze "I knew it going to bed in a super cold room only wearing boxer is a bad idea.." said Shinki then he went to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his tooth soon after that he open his closet and wear a black pants, then he wear the stripe with knives arounf his stomach "hmm.. what should I wear…" he said "this.. or this.." Shinki said as he tried to chose between a white long sleeves t-shirt with a dragoon on it and a light brown stringed shirt with short sleeves "this one!" Said Shinki as he wear the light brown stringed shirt with short sleeves after he dressed up he take his phone from the table and put it on his pocket then he take his white hoodie and wear it "all done!" he said then he unlocked his door, when he's about to open them he remembered that he forgot something and quickly run to his bed and take his headphone. He quickly locked his apartment door and run to the stair "I overslept!" he shout.

* * *

"sorry…did….." he stop to catch his breath "did I make you wait?" Shinki asked "yeah you're late 10 minutes!" said Mikoto "sorry I overslept!" Shinki said as he bow "oh right we need to talk about the voice of a girl from the R-15 galge(dating sim) you're playing last night" Mikoto said with black aura around her body "found you~" said a blond haired girl as she hug Shinki from behind."Shin-kun~" It was the fifth level five Shokuhou Misaki "ow.." Shinki said to himself "SHI-N-KI" Mikoto called him "this is not what it looks like!" Shinki said trying make Mikoto calm down "who are you? Can you let me go?" Shinki asked "you really lost your memory" said Misaki with a warm smile as she release Shinki "too bad~ Shin-kun didn't remember our date~" said Misaki this has shocked Shinki and Mikoto "w-w-what date!" Shinki shout "this!" Misaki said as she show Mikoto and Shinki the picture on her phone. The picture is Shinki who is wearing a black tail-coat with his hair combed back with Misaki who is wearing a white dress "SHI-N-KI PLEASE EXPLAIN THIS" Mikoto said with a scary glare "how should I explain it! I don't even remember anything! But I'm 100% sure I never date anyone!" Shinki said then a sweat drop behind Mikoto's head.

"who are you anyway?" Shinki asked Misaki "you really lose your memory.." the smile on Misaki's face turn into a disappointed look "my name is Shokuhou Misaki~" Misaki replied as she cling to Shinki's arm "what are you doing here? Shokuhou" Mikoto asked her with sparks around her "I'm just passing by, Misaka-san~" Shokuhou replied "someone you know?" Shinki asked "she's a classmate" Mikoto replied "classmate?" Shinki replied as he dropped his gaze for a moment "oh I see!" Shinki replied with a smile "(just know, I felt his gaze dropping 30 cm for a moment!)" Mikoto thought "see you later Misaka-san" Misaki said as she run and stop next to Shinki "be careful Shin-kun the other level fives are coming for you" she whispered to Shinki's ear.

Shinki trying to keep calm "Misaka-san are you alright? Your face is red" Shinki said as he put his hand on Mikoto's forehead "w-w-w-what are you doing b-baka!" Mikoto said then she jump backwards "you don't have to be that cautious" said Shinki "Misaka-san I don't think today is ging to be a normal day" Shinki said "what do you mean?" Mikoto asked then suddenly a high-speed beam of light came "see? This is what I mean" Shinki said as he swing his hand up and the beam went up "yo.. long time no see railgun you sure are close with this monster, I see you gain another troublesome ability" said the fourth ranked level five Mugino Shizuri about Shinki's new abiity 'repel'.

"that's sure some guts you have to comeback" said a boy with white headband on his forehead and a rising sun t-shirt under a jacket over his shoulders as a make-shift cape he was the seventh ranked level five Sogiita Gunha "AMAZING PUNCH!" he yelled then and throw his right fist, it was like a bomb just explode the surrounding took a bad damage "oi oi don't get the innocent bystander involved" said Shinki who used his barrier to protect himself and Mikoto "to hear that from someone like you.. it's like you've become a completely different person" said Gunha "it's because I am a different person!" said Shinki.

"the one that'll be killing that monster is me!" said a young man with shoulder-length dirty blond hair, Shinki can feel the killing intent coming from him suddenly something hit Shinki's barrier and blown him back "look at that barrier, usually you would charge in and kill that person before he can react, that's how you took down multiple enemy" said Kakine Teitoku "I'm not that person" said Shinki.

"DON'T INTERFERE, THIS IS MY FIGHT" Gunha then charge in and stomps his right feet, breath out deeply with closed eyes, takes a karate-like stance, widely open his eyes and throw his right fist "SUPER AMAZING PUNCH" Gunha shout, Shinki use his hand to block his punch but Gunha manage knocked him few meters back "ughhh, what is his power.." Shinki said as he rubbed his head and then blood dropping from his forehead "(at this rate, I'll get knocked and passed out.. I have to think of a way, damn it! Use your brain Kanzaki Shinki!)" but before Shinki can think of a way Gunha come at him with amazing speed and punch him but is blocked and then it turned into a closed range battle.

* * *

heyya! its me again! Akeera13!

please no flaming!


	8. Chapter 8

Shinki jumped back and blow the road under Gunha, Gunha jumped and create air pressure, so strong that Shinki can't breathe. Gunha land safely and then Shinki begin to blow the road randomly, the level fives can't see because of the dust, Shinki close his eyes and use his power to sense Gunha "(left… 2 meter from here..)" he walk slowly "(checkmate)" he thought then a smile appear on his face, he open his eyes and punch Gunha's face, so hard that it knocked Gunha back before Gunha can hit the tree behind him Shinki create something like and invisible wall and kick it to boost his speed "this is my win!" then he kick Gunha's back. Gunha can no longer fight due to all the injuries from the explosion, even after that he still had a smile on his face.

The number two ranked level five esper rushed straight for Shinki so fast, even faster than Gunha even if Shinki see he is coming, he doesn't have the time to dodge it. Teitoku punch Shinki's face and sent him flying and crashed into a building and break the wall "Shinki!" Mikoto shout, after the dust settled a figure was walking, it was Shinki who stands with his jacket ripped and soaked with his own blood suddenly a high-speed beam of light came straight for him "SHINKI!" Mikoto rushed and pushed him, Shinki was saved if Mikoto didn't pushed him he would've died but because of that the beam hit Mikoto's right arm and then blood start running down her arm "Mi-Misaka-san…" Shinki said as he looked at Mikoto's arm "I'm sorry.. because of me…" Shinki feel responsible for what happened to Mikoto's hand "idiot…. This time…let me protect you.." Mikoto replied as she stand and stretched out her left hand to help Shinki stand up, Shinki grab her hand and stand up.

Shizuri attack Mikoto with her beam "this is not the time to get all emotional!", Mikoto dodge it and Mugino charge in and punch Mikoto with her left arm "I'll kill that monster after I kill you!" as she jump back and unleashed her beam even the road itself was being ripped up, Shizuri harbors great hostility towards the Railgun. The beam it smashed into Mikoto who barely protect herself "you don't have the right to call him a monster" Mikoto shout as she charge in and punch Shizuri's stomach with her left hand with electricity bursting. Mikoto sent Shizuri flying and hit the wall.

Shizuri regain her footing and attack Mikoto with her silicon burn "damn you!" she roared Mikoto was able to defend herself "he can destroy the world if he wanted to with that power.. THAT'S WHY I MUST KILL HIM BEFORE HE REGAIN HIS MEMORY" Mugino run toward Mikoto and punch Mikoto's face but thanks to Mikoto's flexibility she was able to dodge it, Shizuri was able to caught Mikoto off guard and kick her stomach knocking Mikoto back. Mikoto charge toward her "this time… I'll definitely protect him…" she took something out from her skirt pocket and then aimed at the fourth ranked level four, she flipped the coin in the air and shoot her railgun. Shizuri create a shield but the shield was not strong enough to hold Mikoto's railgun and knocked her back.

Mikoto looked at Shinki compare to her wound, Shinki's wound was far worse. Shinki's cloth was ripped exposing his chest and his left shoulder, it was soaked with his blood and his pants was ragged but he's still standing. Teitoku punched Shinki in the stomach as hard as he can then he use all of his strength to kick Shinki in the stomach sending him flying to the other side of the road "is that all you got?" said Teitoku with an evil smile. Teitoku continues to dominate the fight, Shinki stands up then he felt an invisible force through the air and set his barrier, something hard hit his barier "well I expected that, even if I make It invisible you can still sense it through the atoms".

Shinki blows the road near Teitoku and throw a vending machine at him Teitoku is knocked back by this and then smashed into a building. Despite this, Teitoku is fine and comes out of the building, Not only unhurt, he was apparently enveloped by six wings like that of an angel's "what the hell! Wings?! Seriously!" Shinki uses his hand to mimic a hand gun and then he pull his middle finger as if he pull the trigger then an exploading sound is heard it's as if a bomb just explode but Teitoku still comes out unscathed. Suddenly Teitoku charge in and punch Mikoto's stomach sent her flying and hit the wall, knocking her unconscious "what did you do that for? Don't involved innocent people" Shinki said in rage "I thought I'll get you fired up by knocking number three unconscious" Teitoku replied with a sadistic smile "ohhhh… to get me fired up is it?" Suddenly the expression on Shinki's face change it was not an angry or despaired face it was emotionless "ohhh~ yes I like that expression! Get mad sixth! Hate me more! And come at me with your full power" Teitoku said with a sinister smile "I wonder what is this feeling.." Shinki put his hand on his chest and started walking, his bangs covered his eyes so Teitoku is unable to see his expression but it is seen that he is smiling.

suddenly Shinki is behind Teitoku who's flying mid-air "how did you—" before he can finish his sentence Shinki kick him down "I don't know why.. but I can't feel anything.. I'm not mad, I'm not upset, I didn't hate you" he said as he attack him with some small black-glowing ball that explode as soon as Shinki throws it, the explosion is so big that the area received great damage as if a meteor just crashed "what the hell is that?! It's not some nuclear reaction!" Teitoku said with his cloth burned, he'll need time to recover from the damage. "heeehh… of course you never see it…" "have you ever heard of 'antimatter'?" Shinki replied as he carried Mikoto and put her in an alley "huhh? Of course I've heard of— then that is an…" his relaxed face turn into a face full of fear "you are correct, it is an antimatter" Shinki replied as he let out a small smile.

Once again Shinki got behind Teitoku without anyone realizing it and blow another ball of antimatter "at this rate I'll end up destroying academy city, so I better finish it" then he walk toward Teitoku, Teitoku fly and use his invisible dark matter and kill the unconscious Mikoto. Then an unprecented power expanded within Teitoku, who perfectly mastered his power. Teitoku laughs at the implications of what would happen now, as he waved his completely awakened six wings down.

* * *

heyya its Akeera13


	9. Chapter 9

The One Who Wields the Power greater than God and the One Who has Touched the Territory of God, face to face. No one would dare to walk in it's a plain suicide. "geez did you think I'm that slow?" Shinki said with an emotionless expression while standing mid-air with Mikoto on his arms "how did you—" "I have to thank you, thanks to you I discovered this new ability" Shinki said then he 'walk down'the air as if he's walking down the stairs and put Mikoto down then he jump and try to punch Teitoku but Teitoku's wings projected out a light that hurt Shinki "that won't stop me".

suddenly he's behind Teitoku "if you attack her one more time, I'll tear you limb by limb" Shinki whispered to his ear, Teitoku quickly turn around only to find that Shinki is already gone, then something hit Teitoku's back really hard that he crashed to the ground, Teitoku stand again and wipe the blood on his face "haaahh~ look what you've done" Shinki said as he took out his broken PSP from the pocket on his jacket "now I have to buy a new one" Shinki said with an emotionless voice. Teitoku charge in and try to punch him but he keep dodging, Shinki jumps back and try to make an even bigger antimatter than before this one is as big as a billiard ball, he throw it at him and 'BOOM' it explode! Teitoku was lying on the ground powerless. Shinki open his ragged jacket and shirt revealing his the straps with knives attached them around his stomach, he took out three of them and throw it up "first" he said then one of the knife stabbed Teitoku's right shoulder.

Mikoto have just regain consciousness and look around trying to find Shinki "there he is!" she run to Shinki and noticed something is wrong, Shinki is torturing Teitoku with an emotionless expression, even Mikoto can't believe what she saw and began to run to Shinki "that's enough!" Mikoto said, Shinki turn to Mikoto "ah, Misaka-san you already regain consciousness" Shinki replied with emotionless tone as he planned to continue torturing Teitoku. Mikoto walks closer and hug him from behind "that's enough…" the knives fall to the ground and then Shinki pick them up and he also take out the knife that is on Teitoku's shoulder and put it back on his straps then he stretch out his hand to help Teikoku get up, but Teitoku refuse to grab his hand, because his pride gets in the way.

A certain figure walk behind Teitoku, it was a skinny teenager and has pale skin, moppy white hair and red eyes, he was the strongest esper called Accelerator he was clapping his hands "the sixth ranked overpowered the second rank" Accelerator said then he stops clapping his hands "long time no see I thought you die for sure" accelerator said with sinister smile"Accelerator… are you here to kill me too?" said Shinki as he fall on his knees "nah, I'm not interested. I thought you died in that explosion two years ago" Accelerator replied with a cold tone but Shinki knew that he's a good person and he feel like accelerator Is someone he trust "hehhh you're a good guy" then he stand up both Mikoto and Accelerator were surprised by his words "he's a murder!" Mikoto shout remembering all that he have done to the sisters "nope, I get the feeling that he is a good guy and someone I trust.. so I decided to trust him!" Shinki said with a comforting smile as he offered a handshake. Accelerator shake Shinki's hand and then a memory flashed in Shinki's head, a boy that looked like accelerator is shaking his hand _"see? I'm completely fine!,I'm Kanzaki Shinki! Let's get along! Accel!" _and then Shinki "Accel..." Shinki said then he passed out.

"geez what a troublesome brat.." Accelerator said as he rubbed the back of his head, even though he's disappointed that his fist friend forget him he still try his best to look normal. Accelerator tries to touch Shinki but Mikoto block him "I won't let you kill him" Mikoto said with a determined look on her face "tch.. first" Shizuri said as she walks away from the battle field "huhh? Why would I fucking kill this half-dead guy?!" Accelerator said "as if I believe you" Mikoto said she just can't believe him because of the level sixth shift project where he killed over 10.000 sisters "look brat, there's a half-dead brat on the ground, two level five who just got their asses beaten down and a fucking damaged place, anti-skill is on its way if you don't want something worst to happen to him you better move!" Accelerator warned her with a serious look, he know if anti-skill got their on Shinki all underground organization will move to get him especially after the news about his memory loss spread but despite his warning mikoto still didn't move but then a memory echoed "_I decided to trust him"_ it was Shinki's voice "if something happen to him I won't forgive you" Mikoto said then she move aside. accelerator grab Shinki's hand and put it around his shoulder "give me a break will you.." Accelerator said with a low voice as she walk with Shinki "you're always like this…" then Mikoto grab Shinki's free arm and put it around her shoulder "its not like I trusted you or anything.. I just can't leave Shinki with you" Mikoto said as she walk.

* * *

"ughh my whole body hurt" Shinki said to himself as he stared at the familiar white ceiling. Shinki is covered by bandage, it cover his head and left eye, his hands, and his body "(my head hurts… its probably from regaining a piece of memory that I've lost.. but I can't remember it)" Shinki thought to himself "what time is it?" as he tried to sit to take a look at the clock "06.15" he said. Next to him was a certain ranked three railgun Misaka Mikoto who is sleeping peacefully on the chair, Mikoto wake up "Shinki you're awake.." she said "Misaka-san.." Shinki called her name with a heartwarming smile "w-what is it?" Mikoto asked "Arigatou…" Shinki replied with a smile "for what?" Mikoto asked as she tilted her head "for everything…" Shinki said with a cheerful smile "i-idiot!" she said while blushing "Misaka-san… don't you have curfew?" Shinki asked "you're right! It's almost the curfew!" Mikoto shout as she run to the door but stop "I'll visit you tomorrow!" then she started running.

* * *

"where are you going?!" a man with red hair and barcode under his eye named Styl shout "to japan" a girl named Kanzaki Kaori replied "I already got the permission to go" she said as she walk, she can't believe his brother who is supposed to die two years ago is now alive and well until he see him with her own eyes "so he's still alive… Kanzaki Shinki… the one responsible for destroying three magic cabal and two churches…. And…. the strongest non-magical person in the world…" he said as he put the fire on his cigarettes, a man has overheard everything he said, He is the Substitute Supreme Pontiff of the Japanese-based Amakusa-Style Remix of Church Tatemiya Saiji. He quickly run before Styl can notice him "bocchan(young master) is still alive.." he murmured as he let out a small smile.

_"bocchan!" _a boy with spiky messy hair even messier than Kamijou Touma's, called a boy who's sleeping on the table with tons of books _"bocchan!" _he called out again with annoyed tone_ "five more minutes..."_ the boy who's sleeping on the table replied while drooling_ "Shinki-sama! how long are you going to sleep? its dinner time!" _the spiky haired boy shook the young boy's shoulder _"WHAT? DINNER?! CAN I HAVE TWO BOWLS?! I'LL BE RIGHT THERE RIGHT AWAY!" _the young Shinki woke up and jump to the piles of books on the table with fire around him _"you sure are fired up about foods.. Bocchan"_ the boy who woke him up said with sweatdrop dripping _"of course! food is the third thing i love!" _he said with confidence but then the books began to fall _"eh?"_ _"bocchan!" _the boy qickly rushed to help Shinki _"nevermind me.. the food.. where's the food?"_ he said with low voice as he stand_ "oh.. that was..". "Saiji-san! you said its dinner time! its in the middle of the day you know?!"_ Shinki Shout as he point the sky_ "i know but it'll be troublesome if you kept sleeping" _the young Tatemiya Saiji said with a smile _"mou! I'm not sleeping! i'm reading books! but then i got sleepy and accidently falls asleep!" _Shinki stomps his little feet on the ground as he pout _"Bocchan what were you doing in the library? did you get lonnely and read books in the library alone again?" _Saiji tease him with a smile_ "umm... Since onee-chan and the other are busy.. i have no one to play with me..."_ Shinki nodded and suddenly his cheerful smile turn into a lonely expression_ "and Bocchan you said that food is the third thing you love right? then what are the first and the seccond?" _Tatemiya Saiji asked with curious expression _"if you play with me after i tell you then i will!"_ Shinki shout as he cling on Saiji's back _"i got it i got it.. i will play with you so tell me!"_ Saiji said as he grab Shinki and put him down _"The first is Onee-chan! the seccond is everyone in amakusa!"_ Shinki replied with a cheerful smile. Back to the present time Saiji is currently running to pass the good news to everyone in the Amakusa-Style Remix of Church "(bocchan...)".

* * *

HEYYA! ITS ME AGAIN! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!


End file.
